De drôles d'amis
by BobDaisy
Summary: One-shot pour le mot du mois – juillet 2010 – Bonnes actions . Alice et Jasper font une rencontre inhabituelle lors d'une partie de chasse.


Voilà ma participation pour le mot du mois. En voyant celui du mois de Juillet (Bonnes actions), je me suis dit «Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer ? ». Et puis, lors d'une séance de sauvetage d'insecte perdu dans ma salle de bain, j'ai pensé à ça ! J'ignore si c'est ce à quoi l'organisatrice pensait en disant « Bonne action » mais pour moi il n'y a pas meilleure action…

C'est un court one-shot tout simple, juste pour passer le temps. Le titre et le résumé sont nuls mais je savais pas quoi mettre...J'espère quand même que vous aimerez et, pour ceux que ça intéresse, le petit insecte est désormais en sécurité dans mon jardin^^ enfin, aussi en sécurité qu'un insecte d'un centimètre peut être dans un jardin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le mot du mois**

**Juillet 2010 – Bonnes actions**

**De drôles d'amis**

**BobDaisy**

**Jasper - Alice**

**Rating : K et Genre : Général**

* * *

POV Jasper

Alice et moi nous étions absentés pour une partie de chasse. Il m'était nécessaire de chasser plus souvent que les autres membres de ma famille et, comme cela me gênait d'admettre ma faiblesse face aux autres, Alice m'accompagnait à chaque fois. En plus, cela nous permettait de passer un peu de temps ensemble, rien que nous deux.

Nous avions d'abord repérés un petit troupeau de cerfs mais j'avais rapidement détecté l'odeur beaucoup plus alléchante d'un carnivore. Un ours pour être exact. D'un regard, ma femme me fit signe qu'elle me le laissait et je me précipitais sur cette trace fraîche.

Les narines dilatées, les oreilles à l'affût du moindre bruit, les yeux regardant partout à la fois…tous mes sens étaient en alerte. J'arrivais finalement dans une petite clairière bordée par des grands arbres. Je savais que cet ours était tout proche.

Un frémissement dans un buisson attira mon attention et je tournais ma tête dans cette direction. Ma proie en sorti et je constatais que c'était un grizzly. Ils se faisaient rares par ici et Emmett m'en voudrait sûrement mais j'avais trop soif pour m'en soucier.

L'animal se dirigea vers moi et se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, voulant sans doute être menaçant. C'était étrange, d'habitude leur instinct leur soufflait qu'on était dangereux et même les plus téméraires préféraient fuir plutôt que de se battre. Mais pas celui-ci. Il grogna avant de s'élancer vers moi. J'esquivais facilement son coup de patte et l'envoyais voler à travers la clairière, prenant bien garde à ne pas verser une goutte de son précieux sang.

L'ours gisait à présent sur le sol, affaibli et incapable de bouger. Je m'accroupis à côté de lui et sentis le venin envahir ma bouche. Je m'approchais dangereusement d'une de ses artères dans laquelle je sentais battre son sang...

-Arrête !

A la fois furieux et surpris, j'abandonnais quelques secondes ma proie pour faire face à la personne qui avait osé m'interrompre. Mais il s'agissait d'Alice qui s'approcha doucement de moi avant de me prendre la main.

-Ne lui fais pas de mal, souffla-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

J'avais soif, et son sang m'attirait plus que tout. Pourtant, je n'avais pas envie de contredire ma douce Alice. Elle recula de quelques mètres et me força à faire de même.

-Alice, qu'est-ce que…

-Regarde.

Un gros buisson remua quelques instants, puis une tête en sortit, très vite rejointe par une deuxième. Deux minuscules oursons se précipitèrent maladroitement vers l'ours que j'avais failli tuer. Celle-ci, puisqu'apparemment il s'agissait de leur mère, se redressa difficilement et se mit à les lécher avec amour. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer devant ce spectacle, cette famille que j'étais prêt à détruire il y a quelques minutes. Voilà pourquoi leur mère m'avait attaqué sans tenter de fuir, elle voulait juste protéger ses petits. Et moi j'avais failli les rendre orphelins. Sentant ma culpabilité, Alice se blottit contre moi.

-Tu ne pouvais pas deviner, me rassura-t-elle.

Je m'assis dans l'herbe, Alice dans mes bras, et nous passâmes de longues heures à observer la famille d'ours devant nous. Les deux oursons, un mâle et une femelle, jouaient sans arrêt ensemble, leurs nombreuses bagarres me faisant penser à celles que j'avais régulièrement avec mes frères. Leur mère les surveillait attentivement, nous jetant de temps à autres des regards méfiants. Mais elle semblait avoir compris que nous n'étions pas une menace, plutôt même une protection le temps qu'elle récupère des blessures que je lui avais infligées.

A un moment, l'un des oursons, le mâle, nous regarda, intrigué. Alice tendit sa main et il s'approcha précautionneusement pour la renifler. Au bout de quelques minutes, il l'autorisa même à la caresser. C'était la première fois que je voyais un animal s'approcher aussi prêt d'un vampire. Mon Alice me surprendra toujours.

-Vas-y Jazz, essaye !

Je la regardais avec de grands yeux. Elle était complètement folle ! J'avais presque tué sa mère, cet ourson ne m'approchera jamais.

-Alleeez, me supplia ma femme avec une petite moue.

Je soupirais et tendis ma main en direction de l'ourson. Sa réaction fut immédiate, il courut se réfugier dans les pattes de sa mère, paniqué. Alice parue déçue et je fus moi-même étonné de voir à quel point sa réaction m'affectais.

Je me reculais un peu et regardais d'un air amusé ma femme prendre le bébé ours dans ses bras et tenter de le convaincre de m'approcher. J'éclatais même de rire lorsque l'ourson, qui n'avait vraiment peur de rien, lui mordilla le doigt, bien décidé à ne pas m'approcher. Alice poussa un petit cri de surprise et le lâcha. L'ourson se secoua avant de grogner sur mon épouse, mais c'était plus ludique que menaçant. Ensuite, il entreprit de grimper sur elle, ce qui la fit rire. J'étais heureux de la voir aussi heureuse.

Une démangeaison à ma main droite me fit baisser les yeux et, totalement abasourdi, je découvrais la petite femelle qui me léchait affectueusement les doigts. Elle leva la tête vers moi et la pencha sur le côté dans une mimique plus qu'attendrissante. Sans vraiment comprendre ce que je faisais, je la pris dans mes bras et elle posa ses pattes minuscules sur mon visage avant de me lécher le nez. Je ris avant de redresser la tête et de croiser le regard de ma femme qui me sourit d'un air attendri.

Aucun membre de notre famille, pas même Edward, ne comprit pourquoi pendant près d'un demi-siècle, Alice et moi avions refusé de manger des grizzlys car nous n'avions racontez cette journée à personne. Cette journée où, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me suis senti vivant.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Laissez des review, s'il vous plait, votre avis m'intéresse.**


End file.
